


Mi Error

by PauuFu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Infidelidad, Sadending, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauuFu/pseuds/PauuFu
Summary: Mycroft sabía que había cometido un error y no permitiría que este se hiciera más grande. Este fanfic participa en el reto especial "¡Puedo repararlo!" del foro I am sherlocked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Algo de drama. Mystrade
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos, a pesar de ser de dominio público, le pertenecerán siempre a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la versión moderna le pertenece a la BBC

— Así que te vas ya ¿no te veré en una semana? —preguntó el hombre mientras se ponía el abrigo.

— La pasaré en casa. Al menos que ella llame —respondió la mujer, terminando de vestirse también—. Toma —le dijo tendiéndole una tarjeta.

— ¿Qué es esto? —tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos y la leyó.

— Mi número.

— Ya tengo tu número.

— Mi número privado.

— ¿Por qué lo necesito? —preguntó él desconfiado.

— No lo sé. Quizá quieras una copa un día —respondió sugerente.

— ¿De qué?

— Eso es cosa tuya. Llámame —dicho eso, la mujer salió de la oficina sin más.

Cuando Mycroft dejó de oír los pasos de Lady Smallwood se permitió relajarse. Ahora que podía pensar con claridad, la culpa y el asco en sí mismo apareció. No podía creer que se haya dejado llevar de esa manera, no con uno de los hombres más maravillosos esperándolo en casa.

Miró la tarjeta que la mujer le había dado, sin saber qué hacer con ella, lo más sensato sería botarla, no es como si quisiera repetir aquel episodio, para nada. Pero se sentía demasiado tentado a guardarlo, solo si por casualidad algún día lo necesitaba.

Fue hasta su escritorio y se sentó, dando vuelta un poco la silla, miró la foto sobre la mesa: Greg y él el día de su boda. Aún recordaba la felicidad absoluta que le provocó su pareja cuando aceptó casarse con él.

Tomó la foto y acarició el rostro de su pareja en este, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro. En serio amaba a ese hombre. No iba a permitir que el error que acababa de cometer se hiciera más grande y arruinara por completo su relación.

Agarró la tarjeta de Lady Smallwood y la rompió, botándola al papelero bajo su escritorio.

Se levantó, tomó su paraguas y su maletín y salió de la oficina. Debía ir a buscar a su querido detective inspector para ir a cenar.

•~•~•~

Greg Lestrade estaba listo para irse a casa a descansar, su pareja le había enviado un mensaje esa mañana, diciendo que no podría ir a la cena que habían agendado para aquél día. Por eso se sorprendió cuando, al salir de Scotland Yard, se encontró con un caro auto negro con ventanas polarizadas y a su pelirrojo, vestido con un traje de tres piezas y paraguas en mano, apoyado en este.

Greg se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro y besó a Mycroft al llegar a su lado.

— Creí que no podrías venir

— Terminé antes de lo que pensaba. — Respondió Mycroft con una sonrisa— ¿Vamos? — preguntó antes de abrir la puerta del auto.

Greg asintió y subió, siendo seguido por Mycroft. Cuando el coche partió Greg recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, sonriendo.

— En serio me alegro de que pudieras venir. Hace bastante tiempo que por nuestros trabajos no hemos podido vernos por más de 10 minutos, y vivimos en la misma casa.

— Siento eso— respondió Mycroft.

Y es que en serio lo sentía, esa había sido la razón principal de él porqué había cometido tal error. Hace mucho que ellos no tenían tiempo para... ese tipo de actividades

El coche se detuvo frente al restaurante en el que siempre comían. Era un local pequeño y acogedor, pero con un toque bastante elegante.

Entraron y un joven vestido de traje los guió hasta su mesa habitual, una junto a la ventana.

Ahí su velada avanzó con completa tranquilidad.

El reloj estaba por marcar las 10:30 PM, cuando decidieron que ya era hora de ir a casa. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron, subiendo al coche que ya los esperaba afuera.

En el camino, Mycroft ya notaba las intenciones de Gregory para cuando llegaran a casa, el suave masaje que le estaba dando en la pierna, junto con el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en el pantalón del otro se lo decían. Mycroft debía evitar que llegaran a esa situación, debía hablar con él antes, debía contarle para que el error no se hiciera más grande.

Llegaron a casa, y apenas entraron Greg comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, y Mycroft no se atrevía a hacer nada para detenerlo. Quería disfrutar el momento un poco más, esa podía ser la última vez que se besaban.

Fue cuando cayeron sobre la cama (Ninguno de los dos sabía en qué momento habían llegado a la habitación) que el pelirrojo se obligó a separarse de su pareja

— Debemos hablar —dijo Mycroft, serio, haciendo que Greg detuviera su intento de volver a eliminar la distancia.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — preguntó preocupado

Mycroft miraba a Greg con miedo en los ojos, sabía que lo que diría a continuación podría destruir esa relación que tanto les había costado formar, pero no le mentiría, no podía hacerlo.

— Gregory, yo... —no podía darle más vueltas al asunto, debía armarse de valor y decírselo— Te fui infiel.

El mundo de Greg se desmoronó con esas palabras. Recuerdos de como encontró a su ex-esposa en la cama con otro hombre, varias veces, invadieron su mente. La historia no podía estar repitiéndose. Él no podría soportarlo

— Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

Debía estarlo. Mycroft no le habría hecho eso. No después de haber insistido tanto para que tuvieran una cita, no después de haberle pedido matrimonio, ni de haberle dicho tantas veces que lo amaba. Si no era cierto que ¿por qué hizo todo eso? Uno no le promete amor eterno a alguien que no ama.

No notó que estaba llorando hasta que sintió una lágrima pasar por la comisura de sus labios y el ligero sabor salado de esta. Tampoco notó que Mycroft le estaba hablando, hasta que sintió su mano en su cara, secando sus lágrimas y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Greg, Greg— repetía Mycroft una y otra vez, pero Greg no quería responderle. No podía— Greg, por favor, háblame, grítame, golpéame si quieres ¡Pero has algo!

Mycroft sintió un ligero golpe en su pecho, casi imperceptible, seguido de otro un poco más fuerte, y otro. Los golpes fueron subiendo de intensidad, mientras Greg lloraba y balbuceaba.

— Dime que estás bromeando, Mycroft. Por favor —suplicó Greg, a los que el pelirrojo solo bajó la mirada— ¿Cómo pudiste?

El llanto de intensificó mientras Mycroft intentaba retener sus lágrimas.

— Greg, yo —su voz se rompió— no sé cómo ocurrió, sólo pasó

Mycroft sabía que esa era la peor respuesta que podía dar, pero era la verdad y no le mentiría. Confirmó que esa respuesta solo agravó las cosas cuando Greg alejó de él. Si antes estaba dispuesto a al menos escuchar las razones, esa disposición se esfumó.

— ¿Cuándo? — la voz de Greg ya no sonaba triste ni dolida, sólo extremadamente molesta, y escupida con odio.

— Hoy — ya no había podido retener las lágrimas, que ahora caían sobre el colchón

— ¡¿Hoy?! —la voz de Greg esta vez salió aún más enfurecida— ¡¿ibas a cancelar nuestra cena por acostarte con quién sabe quién?!

Una mirada decepcionada cayó sobre Mycroft, una que él no podía soportar, porque quien se la lanzaba era la persona a la cual más amaba.

— Mycroft esto definitivamente se terminó. Me voy— esas palabras hicieron que el pelirrojo levantara la vista rápidamente.

— No, Gregory. No te iras— dijo intentando restablecer su porte y mascara de hombre de hielo— El error fue mío, quien se va soy yo

Mycroft se levantó de la cama y secó sus lágrimas. Caminó hasta el armario, con Greg siguiéndole con la mirada. Sacó una maleta y comenzó a echar ropa, trajes y trajes fueron llenándola, pero sobre todos ellos, cuando Greg no estaba mirando, Mycroft echó una camiseta, de color simple y sin diseño alguno, no era de él, pero la iba necesitar. Necesitaría algo para recordar a Greg en las noches de soledad.

Cerró la maleta con tristeza y se quedó mirando a Greg, quien miraba el suelo con lágrimas a punto de salir nuevamente. Mycroft lo único que quería era que Greg lo detuviera, que quisiera arreglar las cosas, y Greg sólo quería que Mycroft terminara pronto con todo ese mal chiste, porque no era gracioso, para nada.

— A pesar de todo esto, te amo, Greg — dijo en voz baja—. Espero que me puedas perdonar, algún día.

Se acercó a Greg, con la maleta en mano, y le dio un rápido beso en la frente. Salió de casa y subió al coche negro, no tenía tiempo de esperar al chofer, necesitaba irse rápido.

El auto se puso en marcha y Greg lo vio alejarse por la ventana sin saber si sentirse enojado o triste. Pero si sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, no podía permitir que otra persona le amargara la existencia como lo hizo su esposa. Se permitiría rabiar y sufrir por un tiempo, pero si o si saldría adelante.

Por otra parte, Mycroft manejaba sin saber muy bien a donde ir, podría ir a alguno de sus departamentos (tenía bastantes) pero no sabía si podría soportar estar toda la noche solo y sin hacer nada, también podía ir al 221B de Baker Street, y quedarse con su hermano y el doctor Watson, que de seguro obligaba a Sherlock a que lo dejara quedarse, pero tampoco estaba de ánimos como para aguantar a ese par de tórtolos acaramelados.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su oficina, estaría solo pero al menos podría trabajar y distraerse.

Y así, entre trabajo, botellas de alcohol y una soledad extrema, el detective inspector y el gobierno británico dejaron pasar días, meses y años

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y listo! No saben cuanto sufrí escribiendo esto.
> 
> Me disculpo por el final, quería dejarlo algo suelto para poder hacer una continuación en un futuro (lajano o cercano, no lo se) pero creo que me he excedido. También por cualquier falta de ortografía o de narración, intenté arreglarlo lo más posible, pero sin beta de seguro se me pasó algo, así que no duden en decírmelo.
> 
> Y ya saben, cualquier tomatazo, duda, comentario, sugerencia por PM o por un review, se los agradecería mucho.
> 
> Ciao


End file.
